


Bath Towels are for Losers [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't find his bath towel, callously inflicting his ridiculously ripped body on Merlin - the poor dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Towels are for Losers [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for an art request on tumblr. You may have noticed that whenever I draw modern AU I try to stick a Camelot dragon tattoo somewhere - this is how that business all got started. (Also, yes that's meant to be a breast and a penis on the cover of Merlin's book... because I am, apparently, twelve years old)

 

This can be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/30330209584/wow-super-redundant-but-i-wanted-to-make-it)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
